Pokemon High School
by EmeraldFission
Summary: Yellow is going to her new high school, where she will meet new friends and enemies. Hey, it's not the most original idea in the world, but I had fun writing it, enjoy! WARNING: This story is mostly Specialshipping with some oldrivalshipping later on in the story. If you are not a fan of Specialshipping, don't click this link. Rated T because of some conflict scenes.
1. Chapter 1: New School

Pokemon High School

Yellow woke up from her bed and looked around. Oh yeah, I remember now... Today's my first day at my new school... I hope everyone's nice there. Yellow got up and began to change her clothes. This new school was called Pallet Town High, and Yellow heard that it was one of the top schools in Kanto. Yellow and her uncle moved here over the Summer holiday because of his job. Her uncle is a fisherman, and recently, a large company hired him as a professional and he gets paid a lot of money. He was able to buy this large house and settle down. Yellow didn't like where she had lived before, people often bullied her for her long blonde hair, which was usually wrapped in a ponytail which reached her waist. She hoped that she could meet nice people who she could laugh with and have fun. This high school had a dorm system, which meant that this would be the last time she saw this house until the winter holiday.

When she had finished changing, she went downstairs to eat her breakfast. When she was done, she hugged her uncle goodbye, "Have fun at your new school Yellow," he told her, "Don't hang out with any bad kids alright?"

"I won't uncle." Yellow promised and waved him goodbye as she walked away from the house.

The bell rang just as Yellow entered her first block classroom, she walked up to the teacher and introduced herself. The teacher's name was Mr. Oak, and he was also a pokemon scientist. told her to stand at the front of the classroom where he introduced her to the class. "Class, this is Amarillo del Bosque Verde, she is a new student here at this school. I hope you be nice to her. She prefers to go by Yellow as her first name."

Near the back of the classroom, Yellow noticed an orange haired girl whispering and giggling with one of her friends. For some reason, Yellow instantly didn't like this girl. The girl reminded her of the girls that used to bully her.

"Anyway, I've looked through the schedules, and the only person that has all of the same classes as you is Red. Red, raise your hand so Yellow can see you."

Then, a boy with raven black hair and red eyes raised his hand. He wore a red cap and red vest, with a black shirt underneath it. Oh my god, he's gorgeous... Yellow thought to herself as she continued to stare at him.

"Now Yellow, why don't you sit down next to him. Red, your job is to show our new student around the school and try you best to help her if she needs it. Do you understand?"

"Yes , I got it." he said.

God, even his voice is beautiful... Yellow thought to herself. She didn't know why, but she soon found herself staring at this boy. The sight of him made her heart beat faster and looking at him made her feel happy.

Red turned around to look at her and offered his hand. "My name's Red, nice to meet you."

Yellow took the hand, it felt warm and strong, "Yellow, nice to meet you too."

"Now then class!" Mr. Oak shouted, clapping his hands, " Let's start. This is pokemon history, not free time."

The rest of the class went without too much incident. A kid named Gold blew a raspberry while the teacher's back was turned, which made the whole class laugh, but other than that, nothing worthy of note happened. Once the class was over, Yellow walked out of the classroom and suddenly, someone put their hand on her shoulder. Yellow was startled and jumped back.

"Relax Yellow, it's just me." she turned and saw Red standing there smiling.

"R-Red, I'm sorry, I was just surprised that's all." Yellow stammered, her heart beating madly in her chest. "Is it alright if I go to the bathroom?" she asked nervously.

"You don't have to ask for permission you know." Red grinned as he showed her where the bathroom was.

Once Yellow was done, she went to the sink to wash her hands, but was stopped by a girl with orange hair.

Yellow recognized her as the same girl who was at the back of the classroom earlier. Now that she had a closer look, she could see that the girl was actually quite attractive. She was wearing Red shirt that left her belly open, and light brown short shorts that didn't go past her thighs. Two of the girl's friends walked past her and held onto my arms. I tried to struggle and get out of their grip, but they were too strong. The orange-haired girl lifted my head up from my chin.

"Well, well, well," she said teasingly, " Look at who we have here..."

"What do you want with me?" Yellow asked still struggling, but to no avail.

"We saw the way you were looking at my Red." she smiled sweetly at me.

Yellow's mind was in shock. Her Red? Were those two dating? How could this be? Yellow stopped resisting and slumped over, all of the energy she just had dissipated in an instant. She felt miserable and said nothing.

The orange haired girl noticed the reaction and giggled, " Did you honestly think that you were the only one who found Red irresistible? Well guess what missy, since you're new, I'll let you off with a warning this time. But if you try to make a move on my boyfriend, you'll regret it. You got that?"  
Yellow didn't say anything, she just looked at the floor. Then, one of the girl's friends spoke up. "Alright Misty, let's go. She's had enough."

Misty nodded and said to Yellow, "You got lucky this time, but you'd better watch your step." then walked out.

Yellow just knelt there for a while, then she got up and washed her hands. Misty huh? So that's the name of the girl that Red loves... Once she got out of the bathroom she saw Red standing there. He was talking to four girls that were surrounding him. Yellow's heart panged as she recalled Misty's words. "Did you honestly think you were the only one who found Red irresistible?" Red noticed Yellow and made his way over to her.

"So Yellow, are you ready to get going?" Red said cheerfully as looked at her. He noticed the look on her face and looked concerned. "Hey Yellow, is there something wrong?"

Yellow was snapped out of her trance and said hastily, "N-no there's nothing wrong. Let's continue on." she tried to act cheerful but her heart wasn't in it. Whenever she looked at Red she was reminded of how unattainable he actually was.

Red didn't seem fully satisfied with Yellow's answer, but didn't say anything. He led her to their next period, which was pokemon biology. When they entered the classroom, Red stopped and talked to someone. The boy that he talked was almost as handsome as Red. They might have been equally so, but there was something about Red's face that made her more drawn to him.

This boy had sandy brown hair that spiked up around his head. His eyes had a green hue and he had his hands in his pocket. He was wearing a black shirt and light brown jeans, his face gave off the impression of a calm and composed person.

"Hey Green!" Red said cheerfully, "This is Yellow, she's new here."

Green and Yellow shook hands and Green said, "Yellow, huh? Nice to meet you, my name's Green."

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Yellow," Yellow said.


	2. Chapter 2: New Friend

After biology ended, Red showed her the dining hall, "I'll let you get to know some other people, I'll meet you back here later ok?" And with that, Red was gone. Yellow tried to say something, but was too slow. She sighed and sat down at an empty table.

She took out her lunch, which consisted of a sandwich and two oran berries.

"Hi there, you must be new right?" said a voice behind Yellow. She turned around and found a girl standing there. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue shirt and red skirt, along with a white hat. She sat down next to Yellow and waited for her response.

"Y-yes, I am new. My name's Yellow, nice to meet you." Yellow smiled. This girl seemed to be a nice person.

"Name's Blue, nice to meet you too." said the girl whose name was Blue. We soon started talking about the new things at the school, and all of the cool things about each other. Then, she saw Red in the distance sitting with Misty. She bit her lip and clenched her fists silently. Blue noticed my gaze and turned around, her eyes knew what was going on.

"So, it's Red huh?" Blue said triumphantly.

"W-what do you mean it's Red?" she stammered. Yellow felt a blush growing on my face.

Blue laughed and said, "Let me explain, every time there is a new girl at this school, the same thing happens."

Yellow cocked her head to one side, "What same thing happens?"

"All of the new girls instantly fall head over heels in love with one of the two best looking boys at this school. It looks like you fell for Red." Blue said sympathetically.'

Yellow could guess which two boys Blue was talking about, but that did nothing to improve her mood. Out of all the girls that Red could have chosen, he had to pick her.

Blue noticed her behaviour and said, "Look, I know how you feel. Sometimes I wonder why Red picked her in the first place, but don't worry about it. There's plenty of other guys out there."

Yellow nodded, "Yeah, I know there are. But how many guys out there can even compare to him?"

Blue hesitated, she wasn't expecting that response. "That's a good point." Blue then looked straight into her eyes, "Look, you seem like a really nice girl. Well, at least you seem better than her. So, if you ever need my advice on anything, you can always ask." Blue smiled and patted Yellow's shoulder.

Yellow smiled back, happy to have made a new friend. Yellow really liked Blue, and she was sure the feeling was mutual. Blue then spoke up again, "By the way, have you been told about your dorm and who your roommate is yet?"

Yellow shook her head, "No, why?"

"Well, my old roommate moved to Celadon over the summer, so there might be a chance that we will be roommates."

Yellow contemplated that idea, she rather liked the thought of being able to spend more time with her new friend and smiled. "I hope that's the case Blue!" she said , the bell rang.

"Oh, I've got history." Blue said, "What have you got next?"

"Pokemon battling." Yellow replied, taking her schedule out of her pocket.

Blue grinned, "Since Red's in you class, Green's in your class too. Prepare to be surprised, their looks aren't the only reason why they're popular."

Yellow was about to ask what she meant, but before she could, Blue was gone. Yellow looked around, but there was no sign of her. Yellow wondered what she meant by her statement, but shook it off and went to meet Red by the cafeteria entrance.

"Hey Yellow!" Red said cheerfully, "Did you have a good lunch."

Yellow tried to sound cheerful when she responded, "Y-yeah, it was fun, I met this person called Blue."

Red nodded, "Oh, so you met Blue huh? She's pretty nice to most people around here," he then whispered in her ear, "Just don't get on her bad side, or she'll make your life a misery."

Yellow looked at him, "You know her Red?"

Red smiled, "Well, of course, we grew up next to each other, along with Green."


	3. Chapter 3: Battle Class

Sensing that Yellow had nothing more to say, he grabbed her wrist and began to lead her away from the cafeteria. "This way Yellow, our next class is battling." he said cheerfully. Something told Yellow that he seemed excited about that.

Yellow tried to ignore to fact that Red was holding her wrist and concentrated on the next class. She wasn't really the kind of person who loved to battle, she hated hurting pokemon at all, but she had to try. Her pokemon could bond with her when she needed their help, but Yellow didn't think that a simple battle in a high school class was going to count as a reason for using her last resort. She mentally sighed, what am I going to do?

When Red and Yellow finally got to the outside training field, they met up with Green. "So, are you enjoying your first day so far?" Green asked casually.

Yellow nodded, "Yup, it's been really fun today, I can't wait to meet my new roommate." Green nodded and looked to where the teacher was standing.

All three of them gathered around the teacher along with the rest of the class. The teacher was different from all of the other teachers that Yellow had before. Instead of being a little on the old side, this man was in his prime. He was wearing a purple ninja suit and a long red scarf. His expression was serious and he seemed stern and unyielding. Yellow got the impression that this was not a man to cross.

When he spoke he had a deep resounding voice, "All right class, time to begin your lesson. Today's class will be about type disadvantages. You will learn about when to engage in a situation that puts you at that disadvantage. Red, Green, would you two please demonstrate this?"

Red and Green walked to the opposite ends of the battle box that they were standing on. Both Red and Green called out their respective pokemon. Red called out his venusaur, while Green called out his Charizard. Yellow knew that Red was at a disadvantage, but she wasn't sure how powerful either of them were.

"Vine whip!" Red shouted, choosing to initiate the first move. Venusaur sent out a green vine the shot towards its opponent.

"Flamethrower" Green commanded, the fire dragon shot a burst of flame that burned the vine to a crisp.

Yellow watched in amazement as each trainer commanded their pokemon with expert skill, neither of them backed down to each other and refused to give up. After several minutes of battle, neither pokemon were worn out in any way.

The teacher then raised his hand to signal a pause, he then turned to the class, " As you can see, Venusaur's attacks have little effect in a direct confrontation, but of course, Red was victorious the last time they fought each other with those two."

Yellow was puzzled, when was the last time they fought head to head? She raised her hand and the teacher looked at her, "You're the new kid I presume? Yellow was it?" Yellow nodded and her signalled for her question.

"Um, when exactly was the last time they fought?" When Yellow asked that question, the teacher seemed almost amused by it. The entire class also seemed like they already knew the answer to that question. Yellow didn't like being kept in the dark and was about to say something, but the teacher sensed her frustration and spoke up.

"Well, the last time those two fought was at the Kanto regional championship tournament." The teacher laughed at Yellow's bemused expression, "I know, I found it hard to believe too. But that's life, so let's continue with this lesson. All right, now! Find someone who has a pokemon type advantage over yours and practice fighting at a disadvantage."

As the class went around choosing partners, the teacher motioned for Red to come.

"Red, I want you and Yellow to work together for this exercise. As one of the top students in my class, I feel that you would be able to work well with her." he told him.

Yellow glanced over at the huge Venusaur behind Red and gulped.

"Umm... I don't have anything that can match that Venusaur." she said nervously. The thought of her little pokemon going up against Red's Venusaur was a daunting one. The teacher turned to Red.

"Well Red, do you have anything... er... smaller?" he asked him. Yellow cringed slightly. She was a new student, so everyone thought she was a novice. She just had to accept it for now. Red on the other hand, reached into vest and pulled out a pokeball.

"That reminds me, I almost forgot to let him out. Pika gets so feisty in a pokeball." He threw the pokeball into the air and a pokemon popped out of it. The pokemon landed on Red's head.

"Pika! Pika Pika Pika!" The pikachu started scolding Red. He jumped up and down on Red's head, in an almost comical manner. Red simply laughed at Pikachu's actions.

"I'm sorry Pika, but you know the rules, No students can release their pokemon during school." Red laughed. He patted Pikachu on the head, but Pikachu still looked mutinous. Yellow giggled and reached over to rub Pika's head. At first, Pikachu drew back, but then gradually softened up to Yellow's touch. Red crossed his arms in mock exasperation.

"Yeah, now you're happy aren't you Pika." he muttered to quietly. Pikachu's head snapped to face Red, his little eyes full of suspicion. He almost seemed to be saying, Did you say something? Red casually looked away, suddenly finding an immense interest in the trees in the distance.

"Well Yellow, do have any ground-type pokemon to match Red's pika?" The teacher asked. Yellow nodded and pulled out one of her pokeballs. She turned threw it in front of her. The pokeball opened with a puff of smoke, and a large hulking four-armed rock pokemon emerged from it. Red looked at it and whistled.

"A graveler huh? Nice." Red said. He walked twenty feet away and turned to face Yellow. Pika jumped off Red's shoulder and onto the battlefield. The teacher nodded to the two of them and walked off to check the rest of the class.

"All right Yellow, let's get started." said Red. Yellow nodded hesitantly, she really didn't want to have to fight Red, but the look in his eyes wasn't going to take no for an answer. She shut her eyes and looked at the ground. Come on Yellow! It's just a battle, it's no big deal. She clenched her fists and looked at her graveler.  
"Gravvy, use Take Down!" she exclaimed. The large rock pokemon charged at the electric mouse like a steamroller. Pika looked at Red and the two of them nodded. Pika then jumped clean over gravvy's head, making a smooth landing behind him.

"It won't be that easy Yellow!" he exclaimed, "Pika, use thunder!"

Electricity spread from Pika's red cheeks all over his body. Yellow felt the air spark as Pika gathered energy, and began to aim for graveler.

"Graveler, use rollout!" Yellow ordered. Graveler tucked in its arms and managed to dodge the bulk of the attack. However, the force of the blast launched it into the air.

"That's it Pika, now use volt tackle!" Red shouted. Pika leapt into the air and the attack landed with full force. The two pokemon were blown away from each other by the recoil of the attack and fell to the ground. Pika did a flip and made a clean landing on the battlefield. Graveler on the other hand, made no attempt to break its fall, and hit the ground like a ton of bricks.

"Gravvy!" Yellow exclaimed and rushed to the fallen pokemon. She knelt down and put her hand on graveler's head. The look in Red's eye's vanished and he walked over to Yellow.

"Is he okay?" Red asked slowly. Yellow nodded.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." she replied. Red looked down sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, I guess I got a little carried away." he mumbled. Yellow shook her head.

"No, it wasn't your fault. I'm-I'm just not used to battling that's all." she pulled out graveler's pokeball and returned him inside. Red scratched his head.

"Well... Do you want to take a break or something?" he asked her. Yellow thought about it for a moment then stood up and looked Red dead in the eyes.

"No, let's continue." she said. Red nodded and grinned. The two took their positions on the battlefield and got ready. This time, it was Yellow's turn to be at a disadvantage, so she released her omanyte from her pokeball.

"Omny, use water gun!" The prehistoric pokemon fired a jet of water straight at Pika. However, the water gun had little effect on Pika, only managing to get its fur wet. Yellow waited for Red to give Pika a command, but he never made any move to do so.

"Omny, use blizzard!" she ordered.

"Dodge." Red muttered. Pika sidestepped the snowstorm and ran at Omanyte.

"Thundershock." Red continued. Pika released a bolt of energy that sent Omanyte flying back. The little pokemon skidded across the arena, its little legs struggling to maintain balance. Finally, Omanyte came to a stop, but was clearly worn out from the attack. Yellow watched on as Pika prepared for the final blow. He began charging up a large amount of electricity, ready to release it at Red's order.

"Pika, return." Red said. Pika stopped and ran to Red's side, Yellow looked at him curiously.

"Why didn't you attack?" she asked, and then hastily added, "Not that I'm complaining about it." Red grinned and walked over to Yellow.

"I don't like fighting someone who's at a disadvantage." He reached into his pack and handed something to Yellow.

"It's a super potion." Red told her, "It'll help your omanyte recover." Yellow put the potion away.

"Thank you Red." she said. She appreciated the thought, but she knew a better way.

"Alright everyone!" The teacher shouted, "Class dismissed!" Everyone began returning their pokemon and filing back into the school. Pika sighed and nodded at Red, who grinned and returned Pika into his pokeball. He looked at it for a while before putting it away. He then turned to face Yellow.

"Congratulations, you've survived your first day of school. Now I'm going to show you where you're staying." he motioned for Yellow to follow him. Yellow nodded nervously.

"Sure, you go on ahead." she said. Red paused for a moment, then nodded and walked off. Yellow waited until everyone had left the field before pulling out her graveler and omanyte.

"Sorry guys, it was my fault you both got hurt." she murmured. Both pokemon shook their heads vigorously. Yellow smiled and placed her palms on their injuries. She closed her eyes and focused. As she did so, graveler and omantye's injuries began to slowly disappear. Once she was sure that they were both in perfect condition, she put them back in their pokeballs headed back into the school.

Red was leaning against the wall at the entrance of the school. When he noticed Yellow come in, he stood up.

"So, what were you doing?" Yellow shrugged.

"Oh you know, just looking around the field." she replied without looking at him. Red raised his eyebrow, but chose not to comment.

"Alright, now that you've taken in the atmosphere, let's go to your dorm room" he motioned for Yellow to follow him and they took off down the hallway.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter of the story. Just a reminder, this is an adventure story as well. This isn't just some story where the main characters never accomplish anything by the end. It'll get really exciting, so watch and wait!


	4. Chapter 4:Settling In

Red led Yellow up and down several flights of stairs and down six or seven hallways. Yellow struggled to keep up with Red, who was ploughing through the school.

"Umm... Red?" Yellow said as she walked level with him, "We're not lost are we?"

Red looked at her, wounded. "Are you questioning my navigation skills?" he asked her.

Yellow hastily shook her head. "N-no, of course not! It's just that it feels like we've been going circles."  
"You have." said a voice in the distance.

Red and Yellow turned to see Green come around the corner.

"If you're looking for the girls' dormitory, you passed it several times already." he said smugly.

Yellow noticed a glint in Red's eyes as Green said that, and she could sense a quarrel coming.

"And how exactly would you know what we're looking for?" he challenged, stepping forward to face Green.

Green's smug grin grew, and he gladly began to point out his rival's mistake.

"You're the one in charge of making sure Yellow knows where to go. And now that school's out, the only place left is the dormitory, isn't it?"

Red clenched his fists. "Then what are you doing here?"

"I just figured you might need help." he said, and turned to leave."Just so you know, it's right behind you."

Red gritted his teeth, and started to charge at him. Suddenly, a hand gripped his back collar, holding him back. Red turned his head and saw Blue holding onto his shirt.

"Now now, Red, no fighting in the hallways." she teased. Red scowled and crossed his arms, muttering darkly to himself. The words "Green" and "bury" were caught.

"Now that that's all taken care of, you can go now Red. I'll take over from here." Blue said. Red opened his mouth to protest, then shrugged and disappeared behind the hallway.

Blue led Yellow through the large double-doors that marked the entrance the the girls' dormitory. Past it was a large circular room with a domed ceiling. On it was a mural of the legendary Pokemon Ho-oh, restoring life to the fallen at the Burned Tower. Surrounding the room were twelve doors, each with a number on it. Only twelve? thought Yellow as she thought back to the size of the school. Blue noticed the look in her face and nodded

"I know what you're thinking," she said calmly, " Don't worry, this isn't the only dorm in the school."

Yellow looked at Blue quizzically, " Then how come Red and I never ran into any others?"

"There's only one dorm for each tower." Blue replied

"What towers?" Yellow asked. Blue waved the question away.

" I'll explain later. Now come on, I'll introduce you to some of my friends." she grabbed Yellow's hand and pulled her towards two girls that were sitting down in the center of the room. As she got closer, she noticed that all of the girls were sitting in distinct groups. Each group was doing something different from the others. Some were writing, others were showing off their pokemon, and the rest were simply talking.

Blue sat her down at her group and Yellow looked at each of them. The first girl had jet black hair in pigtails. She was wearing a white half-shirt over a bright orange tank top and yellow bicycle shorts. The other girl had unruly brown hair wrapped with a green scarf. She was wearing a sleeveless red shirt and black shorts.

"So, how are ya doin' so far Yellow?" the brunette asked her.

Yellow had lost track of the conversation and just stared blankly. The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Ok, let's start over," she grabbed Yellow's hand and shook it, " I'm Sapphire, nice to meet ya."

Yellow nodded, "I'm Yellow, nice to meet you too."

The other girl held out her hand, "I'm Crystal." she said. Yellow nodded and shook her hand. Then, Blue clapped her hands

"Great, now that we all know each other, let's show Yellow her dorm room." She pulled Yellow to her feet and led her to room three. Inside were two beds. One of them was littered with random objects. The other bed was completely empty. Blue gestured to the empty bed.

"Here we are, home sweet home." She looked at Yellow expectantly, "Well, what do you think?"

Yellow thought back to everything she had experienced so far, all of the memories that she had gained in the short time she had been here. She remembered Misty and a sense of dread came over her. Then, she thought about Red, and her heart felt at ease. She thought about all the new memories that she could find here. Yellow looked at Blue and smiled

"I love it."

Yellow stared down at the school garden. Once again, she found herself unable to sleep. It was four months since Yellow first stepped into the school. Her initial infatuation with Red had died down somewhat, although her heart still beat faster whenever he was near. Her new friends constantly keeping her company. Sapphire was an aggressive battle maniac, while Crystal was a studious bookworm who had an affinity for catching pokemon.

Yellow wasn't exactly sure why she couldn't sleep today, but whenever she tried, she found herself staring at the ceiling for hours. She knew that tomorrow was the winter festival, Blue had told her as much. However, that was all Yellow knew. Blue didn't go into further detail about the event, and Yellow never bothered to find out.

"Can't sleep either?" said a voice behind her. Yellow quickly turned around and found Red standing there.

"Red? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Same as you, couldn't sleep." he replied. He stepped forward and stood next to Yellow.

"What is the winter festival?" Yellow asked suddenly. She didn't know why she said it, but she wanted to know.

"The winter festival?" Red thought about it for a moment, "I heard that it was meant to commemorate the coming of the great ice pokemon Articuno, as it brings down a huge snowstorm that covers the entire region."  
Yellow looked at him skeptically, "But it isn't even snowing." she pointed out. Red shook his head.

"That's the strange thing. On the day of winter, all of the snow appears at once. And when spring comes, the snow disappears as quickly as it came."

"That's amazing!" Yellow exclaimed, "How is it possible for one pokemon to do all of that?"

"I don't know," Red replied, and began to walk away, "But you should probably dress warm tomorrow." With that, he disappeared into the hallway.

* * *

Hope You Liked that chapter. Sorry if it was a little short, but the next one will be a lot longer, I promise. The next update might take a while though, as I won't be able to start writing again until Christmas. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5:The Winter Festival

Yellow woke up shivering. She curled up into her blanket and began to drift back to sleep. All of a sudden, the blanket was jerked away from her by an unknown assailant. She instantly woke up to face the thief. As her vision began to focus, she made out the shape of Blue, who was holding her blanket.

"Blue, gimme back my blanket..." Yellow mumbled groggily. She may have been awake, but she wasn't used to speaking yet.

"Not until you tell me everything that happened last night." she replied. Yellow looked at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked Blue. Blue smirked.

"Don't you remember Yellow? You were alone with Red last night by the balcony." she said.

Yellow took a second to register what Blue said. Then, it hit her all at once. She had been alone with Red in the balcony. She blushed furiously at the thought. Then, another thought hit her.

"How did you know that?" she asked her. Blue grinned.

"You just told me." she replied, and Yellow realized she had been busted.

"W-we didn't do anything, honest." Yellow stuttered. "We just talked, that's all."

Blue looked at her suspiciously, then nodded and threw Yellow's blanket over her. "You might want to get dressed Yellow. The festival's about to start." she told her. Yellow realized that Blue was dressed in a silver parka with blue earmuffs and black gloves. Yellow scrambled out of bed and hastily began to change.

Yellow stepped out of the school gates and marvelled at the scene before her. The winter festival was being held just outside the school gates, and it was beautiful. The landscape had gone from green to white in an instant, just as Red had described. Snow fell in fluffy balls down from the heavens,as if the gods themselves were throwing a party.

The festival itself was alive with activity. Wandering vendors had come to the school to sell their winter-themed merchandise. Some students set up games that could be played, while others sold sweets and toys. Yellow walked up to a stall that was selling various strange objects. The man that worked there noticed Yellow and gestured to his merchandise.

"Welcome missy! Feel free to look at all of my fine wares." he exclaimed. Yellow looked at each of the items in wonder. There were many artifacts that entranced her. One such object was a strange circular trinket that had interlacing strings stretching across it. It almost resembled a net of sorts. The man followed Yellow's line of sight and picked up the trinket.

"I see you've got a good eye there missy." he held up the trinket, "This here is a dream catcher. Just hang it over your bed while you sleep and all of your bad dreams will be caught in here. It's just 200 poké to buy one."

Yellow looked at the trinket. Then, she turned to face the man.

"Do you have anything that can help with insomnia?" she asked him. The man nodded and put the trinket back. He turned around and picked up another item. This one looked strikingly like a Hypno's pendulum. He presented it to her.

"We don't get these often, and when we do, they go fast. This here is an imitation of Hypno's pendulum. It can't hypnotize people, but it can cause drowsiness to those who hold it at night. This one is slightly more expensive at 500 poké. What do ya say missy?"

Yellow considered it for a brief moment, then she nodded. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her pikachu shaped wallet. She pulled out five golden coins and handed them to the vendor. He wrapped the pendulum in a grey cloth and handed it to her.

"Be careful with this now missy. It's harmless in the day, but it is very effective at night." he warned her. Yellow nodded and put the pendulum away. She said farewell to the man and walked away.

Next, she found a fun-looking game. It was a game where people had to hit a rubber button and get the weight to hit the bell. From what she saw, only a handful of people had managed to succeed in getting the prize, which was a large stuffed Eevee.

"Step right up people! Step right up! For only 300 poké you too could win this fabulous prize. One man decided to try the challenge. He paid the man 300 poké and picked up the hammer. He took a minute to prepare, then raised and brought the hammer down with all his might. The weight shot up into the air and went straight for the bell. For a second, it looked like it would go all the way, but the weight lost its force near the end and fell the to ground. The man began to walk away dejectedly, but the vendor stopped him.

"Hold on there fella! Its 300 poké for two tries!" he exclaimed. The man smiled and nodded. He picked up the hammer once again. This time, the weight struck the bell with a triumphant CLANG! The people around him cheered and the vendor handed him the large Eevee, which he gave to a little girl who Yellow assumed was his daughter. Maybe I should try that she thought to herself. Then she shook her head. There was no way she could lift up that giant hammer. Then, she remembered that the point of festivals was to have fun and have no regrets. She took a deep breath and walked up to the vendor.

"What's this? This young lady wants to try this challenge! Good for her!" Yellow handed him 300 poké and walked over to the hammer. The moment she wrapped her fingers around the hammer, she knew that it was too heavy. She planted her feet into the snow and pulled the hammer out. The weight of the hammer caused her to take a few steps back. Come on Yellow! You can do this she thought to herself. She brought her weight forward and swung the hammer at the button.

The shock of the impact shook her to her bones and made her drop the hammer. She looked up at the meter expectantly. The weight had only gone to the halfway point. Yellow sighed disappointedly. Then, she reached forward to pick up the hammer again. However, no matter how hard she pulled, her strained arms couldn't pick up the hammer.

"Need some help?" a familiar voice said behind her. This time, Yellow turned and smiled to face Red.

"Yes I do, thanks Red." she said. Red grinned and nodded at the vendor, who nodded back. Then, he picked up the hammer with ease. Lifting it into the air as if it were a feather. Yellow stepped back and watched as Red brought the hammer crashing down onto the rubber button. The weight shot up into the bell with another CLANG! then went back down. The vendor turned to the cheering crowd.

"We have another winner!" he shouted. Then, he handed the stuffed Eevee to Yellow.

"Thanks for helping me out Red." Yellow said. Red smiled at her. Four months ago, that smiled would have caused her heart to go crazy, but now didn't even look away.

"Not a problem. Now come on! I want to show you my stall." he replied and led Yellow nearer to the center of the festival.

"You have a stall?" Yellow asked him, "What are you selling?"

"You'll see when we get there." he grinned.

Red and Yellow went through a thin pathway. Then, they reached a wide area, which Yellow assumed was the center of the festival. Red headed towards a large crowd of people and stepped into it. Yellow followed Red into the crowed. She fought her way through the clamour to the center of all the attention.

What she saw when she got to the center was not what she had expected. What she didn't expect was a run-down old table, a charizard, and a venusaur along with Red and Green. Red motioned for Yellow to come closer. He then handed her a roasted chestnut. He pointed to the chestnut, then to his mouth. She looked at it for a moment, then she put the chestnut in her mouth.

When Yellow ate the chestnut, an explosion of flavour went off inside her mouth. The chestnut was perfect in every way. The texture, the taste, the temperature, all of it was at the peak of perfection. Red noticed the look on her face and grinned.

"Best chestnuts in the region." he exclaimed, "only available once a year."

At that moment, Yellow noticed that both Red and Green were wearing their normal clothes, and she now knew why.

"So, back from your break already then Red?" Green asked. Red grinned and gestured towards Yellow.

"Look who I ran into just now." he said. Green looked at Yellow and nodded, then he went back to his business.

"How does this work?" Yellow asked Red.  
"Well first, Venusaur collects the chestnuts. Then, We put them on the grill and Charizard roasts them." he said, "No one else can them as perfect as we can."

She nodded slowly, realizing just how new she still was. Then, she felt herself getting pulled through the crowd once again.

"Alright let's go! My break's not over yet." Red announced. Yellow noticed Red's fervent energy as he walked. Was Red always like this? she thought to herself.

As they wandered through the many stalls Yellow noticed one off to the side. The stall didn't really look like a stall. It looked more like a tent. It had black silk surrounding it, with the entrance slightly open.

"What about that one?" Yellow asked Red. Red nodded and the two of them went inside the tent.

Inside, there was an old lady sitting behind a table. She looked up to face the two of them.

"Only one at a time." she said and pointed to the two of them. Yellow looked at Red.

"You can go first Red." she said. Red nodded and Yellow stepped out. After some time, Red stepped out of the tent.

"Well, what happened?" Yellow asked him. Red shook his head.

"It was...weird. She told me not to tell you anything." Red replied. Yellow could see that she wouldn't be able to get much more from him and went inside the tent.

"Sit down young one." the old lady said. Yellow sat down across from the old lady, who pulled out from cards, laying them face down on the table.

"Pick one" the old woman said. Yellow picked one and the woman flipped it over.

"The Dam" the woman said. She picked it up and put the other cards away. She pulled out another deck of cards and Yellow repeated the process three more times.

Once the four cards were laid out on the table, the old woman closed her eyes.

"Your future will be a confusing one. The lightning bolt signifies destruction. Something close to you will be destroyed. The dam signifies suppression. You will either suppress or release something inside you, I'm not sure which. The rooster signifies a new beginning, a change in your life. Finally, the dagger signifies great pain. An event that changes your life completely."

The woman opened her eyes to look at Yellow. Yellow looked at her with horror. This woman had just predicted great pain and destruction in her future. The woman looked at her knowingly.

"You have a rough future ahead of you my child. But remember, the future isn't always as bad as you think."

Yellow stepped out of the tent to find Red leaning against a tree. Neither of them said anything for a while. Finally, Red chose to speak up.

"You shouldn't worry too much about what she said Yellow. Things will turn out fine." he said, "My break's almost over, I'll see you later alright?" Then he waved and walked away, leaving Yellow wondering what the old woman said to him.

* * *

Thank you all so much for being patient! I'm finally done with Finals and can start writing again! I hope you like this chapter of the story, it was lots of fun to write. The next chapter is pretty intense, so stay tuned for that!


	6. Chapter 6:Friends and Enemies

Yellow once again found herself wandering aimlessly through the stalls. Suddenly, she found herself on the outskirts of the festival. She looked around and there was nobody in sight. Suddenly, she heard movement behind her. She turned around quickly, but there was nobody there. Yellow felt something grab her wrist and twist it. Pain shot through her body and she tried not to scream. She turned to face her attacker and saw that it was one of the girls who always hung out with Misty. The girl led Yellow farther and farther away from the festival and into a forest. On any normal occasion, the forest would have been beautiful. But in the winter, the trees looked dead and foreboding. They entered a clearing where Misty and another girl were waiting. Misty told the girl something and she walked over and grabbed Yellow's other arm.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Misty taunted, "A little birdie who didn't listen to the rules." She held up Yellow's face and looked her in the eyes.

Yellow struggled and tried to escape, but to no avail.

"Misty, let me go!" she exclaimed, but all Yellow did was made Misty sneer.

"Oh, looks like the little one has teeth now." she mocked and kicked Yellow in the stomach. The force of the kick knocked the wind out of Yellow. Yellow gasped for air as Misty smirked.

"I hope that wasn't too much. That was only the beginning." Then, Misty punched Yellow in the eye.

Yellow wanted to black out. The pain was almost unbearable. The two girls had long since released her when it became clear that Yellow could no longer move. The pain of the last blow came to a dull throb, which spiked up as the next one made contact.

"Come on Yellow, beg for mercy!" Misty shouted and kicked her side, sending Yellow tumbling a few feet.

Yellow could feel all of the bruises she had amassed, each one of them aching as a new one joined them. Misty stepped on Yellow's head and pressed down. Yellow thought her head would split open. Then, she felt her stop.

"Why?" Misty asked, "Why don't you scream?" she shouted and brutally kicked Yellow's immobile body.

Yellow knew what she wanted to say. And she knew that it might kill her to say it. She struggled to sit up and looked at Misty dead in the eyes.

"As if I'd ever give in to you." she forced out. Suddenly, the atmosphere changed. She felt Misty grab her by the throat and lift her up.

"Say that again." Misty whispered, her eyes turned bloodshot, "I dare you."

Misty threw Yellow onto the ground and stood over her.

"You think you know pain?" Misty screamed, "Think again!" She began to raise her foot when suddenly, one of her friends pulled her back.

"Misty don't! You'll kill her!" she exclaimed. Misty turned her savage gaze onto her and shoved her down.

"Shut up." she whispered, "Don't you ever speak out again. Do you understand?"

The girl looked at her timidly and nodded. Misty realized she was panting. She took a minute to catch her breath, then she looked down at Yellow.

"Well it looks like today is your lucky day. Enjoy it while you can." Then, without another word, she left the clearing.

Yellow looked up at the orange sky and sighed. Then she let her beaten body relax as the world turned black.

Yellow woke up to a pitch black sky. The world around her was lifeless and cold. Yellow slowly struggled to her feet and began to walk back to the school.

She could see the festival still going on, but she ignored it. The hallways were completely empty. Everybody else must be at the festival the rational part of her thought. When she got to her dorm room, she reach for a pokeball. When she opened it, her Chuchu jumped out. The instant Chuchu saw Yellow, she knew something was wrong. Yellow let her body go limp as she lay down on the bed. Chuchu said nothing, she simply curled up next to her owner, giving her silent support.

Yellow woke up just as Blue came in. She sat up and turned away from her.

"Yellow?" Blue asked, "Is this where you've been, everyone's been looking for you." Then, you noticed the atmosphere of the room.

"Yellow, what's wrong?" Blue asked.

"Nothing Blue, I'm fine." Yellow said weakly. She knew that wouldn't be enought to persuade Blue and she was right.

"Yellow, look at me." Blue ordered. Yellow hesitated, "Now."

Yellow slowly turned to face Blue. When she did, Blue gasped.

"Oh my God," she whispered, "Who did this to you?"

"Don't worry about it Blue," Yellow pleaded, but Blue got the worst of it by reading her face.

"Misty," Blue growled, "That bitch." Blue turned and began to leave.  
"Wait Blue, where are you going?" Yellow asked and leapt after her. She grabbed Blue's shoulder and held her back.

"Let go of me Yellow," she fought against Yellow's grip, "I'm going to kill her! Let me go!"

"Wait Blue! Stop!" Yellow's bruises began to ache again, and her grip loosened enough for Blue to break free. She turned to face Yellow, and Yellow could see that there were tears in Blue's eyes.

"Yellow, you can't keep quiet about this." she shouted, "I'm going to go to Misty's room right now and I'm going to-"

BOOM!

Both Yellow and Blue froze. They both looked at each other and ran towards the noise.

Yellow and Blue ran down the hallway, heading towards the source of the explosion. Suddenly, they ran into Red and Green, who looked like they had the same intentions.

"Red, Green, you alright?" Blue asked them. They nodded. Red's eyes widened when he saw Yellow's face.

"Yellow, wha-"

"I'll explain later," Yellow promised. Red hesitated, then nodded. The four of them headed towards the dining hall.

"Why the dining hall?" Yellow asked Blue.

"It's largest room in the entire school. Also, it's the center of the school. If the attacker wanted to set off an explosion, the dining hall would be the ideal place to bomb"

Yellow nodded, accepting the logic behind the statement. The four of them burst into the dining hall; sure enough, a large hole had been blasted in the roof of the dining hall.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was a little brutal, I hope you'll keep reading!

Next update will come soon.


End file.
